equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1)/Gallery
Best Trends Forever Best_Trends_Forever_title_card_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_giving_a_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_playing_his_guitar_EGDS12.png Clear skies all week.png Flash_concludes_his_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_winking_at_the_camera_EGDS12.png Equestria_Girls_and_CHS_news_crew_EGDS12.png Rarity_takes_Flash's_place_behind_the_camera_EGDS12.png This week most essential forecast.png Rarity_giving_the_fashion_trends_report_EGDS12.png Rarity_flicking_her_hair_EGDS12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_watch_Rarity_EGDS12.png Rarity_reaching_into_her_purse_EGDS12.png Rarity_starting_to_look_worried_EGDS12.png Interior_view_of_Rarity's_purse_EGDS12.png which I have memorized.png Scribble_Dee_filming_Rarity_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_very_worried_EGDS12.png Rarity_looks_in_her_purse_again_EGDS12.png Rarity_telling_herself_not_to_panic_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_for_inspiration_EGDS12.png Velvet_Sky,_Bright_Idea,_and_Scribble_Dee_EGDS12.png Horse_bust_in_the_Canterlot_High_library_EGDS12.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_side-by-side_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_back_at_her_friends_EGDS12.png Rarity_in_considerable_thought_EGDS12.png Choose Twilight Sparkle Rarity_looking_at_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Rarity_declaring_the_latest_trend_EGDS12a.png smart is chic.png Scribble_and_Pinkie_looking_at_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Everyone_in_the_library_looks_at_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Trixie,_Snips,_and_Snails_follow_Twilight_EGDS12a.png The great and powerful and smart.png Trixie_has_a_question_for_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Trixie_wearing_glasses_EGDS12a.png how do I get to that cool place.png do you mean the library.png The library.png Trixie_running_toward_the_library_EGDS12a.png Diamond_and_Silver_talk_to_Twilight_EGDS12a.png boronic or onomatopoeia.png They are both kind of bombastic.png I love that.png Diamond_Tiara_making_a_pose_EGDS12a.png Twilight_explains_what_bombastic_means_EGDS12a.png Diamond_Tiara_insults_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Silver_rubs_Diamond's_insult_in_Twilight's_face_EGDS12a.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_very_perplexed_EGDS12a.png Students_in_the_hallways_wearing_glasses_EGDS12a.png whats gotten into everyone.png Students_carry_and_cheer_for_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Twilight_watches_students_carry_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Twilight_joins_her_friends_at_the_lunch_table_EGDS12a.png Rainbow_reading_the_cover_of_Twilight's_book_EGDS12a.png not everything obviously.png suddenly into the stuff.png Rarity_starting_to_feel_guilty_EGDS12a.png tiniest little bit of inspiration.png Rarity_apologizing_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Twilight_Sparkle_forgiving_Rarity_EGDS12a.png I am flattered.png friendship is always in fashion.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Rarity_hugging_EGDS12a.png Rarity_modeling_a_new_cape_EGDS12a.png Students_stop_and_look_at_Rarity_EGDS12a.png Students_excited_about_Rarity's_cape_fashion_EGDS12a.png Students_run_away_and_drop_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Micro_Chips_on_the_cafeteria_floor_EGDS12a.png Micro_Chips_runs_after_other_students_EGDS12a.png Choose Rainbow Dash Rarity_thinking_for_a_moment_EGDS12b.png Rainbows.png sprinkles or rainbow hair.png it's all in.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_listen_to_Rarity_EGDS12b.png well duh.png Rarity_walks_through_the_hallway_EGDS12b.png Trixie_going_through_her_school_locker_EGDS12b.png Rarity_mistaking_Trixie_for_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_giggling_with_amusement_EGDS12b.png Trixie_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Trixie_proclaims_her_rainbow-dyed_greatness_EGDS12b.png Rarity_interrupting_Trixie_EGDS12b.png Rarity_moving_away_from_Trixie_EGDS12b.png Rarity_thinks_she_sees_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_mistaking_Derpy_for_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_shocked_by_rainbow-haired_Derpy_EGDS12b.png Derpy_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_disturbed_by_rainbow-haired_Derpy_EGDS12b.png Snips_and_Snails_wearing_rainbow_wigs_EGDS12b.png Rarity_creeped_out_by_Snips_and_Snails_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_Granny_Smith_EGDS12b.png Granny_Smith_wearing_a_rainbow_wig_EGDS12b.png Rarity_falls_over_next_to_the_lockers_EGDS12b.png Bulk_Biceps_giving_Rarity_a_helping_hand_EGDS12b.png Bulk_Biceps_with_a_flowing_rainbow_wig_EGDS12b.png Rarity_looking_deeply_disturbed_EGDS12b.png Rarity_walking_away_from_Bulk_Biceps_EGDS12b.png Rarity_sees_more_students_with_rainbow_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_passing_more_rainbow-haired_students_EGDS12b.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_with_rainbow_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_rainbow-haired_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS12b.png Zephyr_Breeze_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Zephyr_Breeze_lets_his_rainbow_hair_down_EGDS12b.png Rarity_surrounded_by_rainbow-haired_students_EGDS12b.png Rarity_very_freaked_out_by_the_students_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_the_real_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_flailing_her_arms_in_a_terrified_panic_EGDS12b.png Rainbow_Dash_greeting_Rarity_EGDS12b.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_other_students_EGDS12b.png everyone looks awesome today.png Iris_out_on_Rainbow_Dash's_happy_grin_EGDS12b.png Choose Pinkie Pie Rarity_getting_an_idea_EGDS12c.png confetti.png Pinkie_Pie_hyperventilating_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_excited_by_Rarity's_declaration_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_declares_her_love_of_confetti_to_Twilight_EGDS12c.png|Confetti I love confetti Pinkie_getting_excited_next_to_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12c.png|And parties and cupcakes Pinkie_excited_next_to_Flash_and_Velvet_Sky_EGDS12c.png|and surprises Pinkie_Pie_upside-down_next_to_Rarity_EGDS12c.png|but most of all Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_deep_breath_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_the_news_camera_EGDS12c.png|Confetti Rarity_about_to_open_her_locker_EGDS12c.png Rarity's_locker_blasts_confetti_in_her_face_EGDS12c.png Twilight and AJ walking up to Rarity EGDS12c.png Twilight_and_Applejack_covered_in_confetti_EGDS12c.png|Can the next trend be a little less messy Rarity Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_sneeze_EGDS12c.png Rarity_shields_herself_from_flying_confetti_EGDS12c.png needed a little color.png|well this place needed a little color don't you think Rarity_closing_her_locker_EGDS12c.png More_lockers_explode_with_confetti_blasts_EGDS12c.png if principal celestia sees this.png|if Principal Celestia see this we all be in trouble Rarity,_Twilight,_and_AJ_ready_to_clean_up_EGDS12c.png|lets get clean up Confetti_gets_swept_up_on_Rarity's_shield_EGDS12c.png Rarity_throws_some_confetti_in_the_trash_EGDS12c.png Applejack_tying_up_a_garbage_bag_EGDS12c.png Applejack_carrying_two_large_garbage_bags_EGDS12c.png Twilight_levitates_confetti_to_a_window_EGDS12c.png Twilight_tosses_the_confetti_out_the_window_EGDS12c.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Twilight_finish_cleaning_up_EGDS12c.png Applejack_tells_Pinkie_the_party's_over_EGDS12c.png|Party's over Pinkie Pie I missed it.png|A party? and I missed it? aw shoot Pinkie_Pie_sad_about_missing_the_party_EGDS12c.png busy spreading the joy.png|I was busy spreading the joy of confetti The whole entire school.png we know.png Principal_Celestia_pleased_by_the_cleanup_EGDS12c.png|Great job cleaning up girls lay off the confetti.png|Pinkie Pie lay off the confetti okay okay.png Principal_Celestia_entering_her_office_EGDS12c.png Confetti_explodes_out_of_Celestia's_office_EGDS12c.png Equestria_Girls_and_Celestia_in_a_sea_of_confetti_EGDS12c.png|This afternoon trend forecast detention Pinkie_Pie_swimming_in_the_confetti_EGDS12c.png Fluttershy's Butterflies Fluttershy's_Butterflies_title_card_CYOE2.png Dazzled.png Dazzled (2).png doin Dazzled this year.png nothing holds a candle.png Rarity_excited_about_the_school_play_CYOE2.png I was born for the lead.png Rarity_imagining_herself_playing_Selfie_Soot_CYOE2.png a coal miner's daughter.png with the heart of a dancer.png let's all do the play together.png Pinkie_Pie_squealing_with_joy_CYOE2.png like planning an amazing party.png everything has to be perfect.png or we get embarrassed.png in front of the whole school.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_Fluttershy_run_away_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_runs_and_leaves_an_outline_of_herself_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_worried_about_Fluttershy_CYOE2.png Canterlot_High_School_library_interior_view_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_looking_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_AJ_hear_Fluttershy_practice_lines_CYOE2.png Rainbow_Dash_asks_Fluttershy_if_she's_okay_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_nervous_about_auditioning_CYOE2.png so fun to be in the play.png Fluttershy_getting_nervous_again_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_hiding_her_face_CYOE2.png you perform all the time.png when we're all together.png Fluttershy_becoming_terrified_CYOE2.png just the trick for the stage fright.png I bet I could help.png in half the time as applejack.png it ain't a contest.png Applejack_pointing_at_herself_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_looking_at_her_friends_CYOE2.png who should I pick to help me.png Fluttershy_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE2.png Choose Rainbow Dash Wide_view_of_the_CHS_soccer_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png you just need a little practice.png Fluttershy_looking_very_nervous_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_sinking_in_her_seat_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_patting_Fluttershy_on_the_head_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_speeds_away_from_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_tapping_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_flinches_from_microphone_feedback_CYOE2a.png Sun_shining_over_the_soccer_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_starts_running_down_the_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_giving_Fluttershy_a_thumbs-up_CYOE2a.png Soccer_field_loudspeakers_emitting_sound_CYOE2a.png Cherry_Crash_and_Mystery_Mint_cheering_CYOE2a.png Cherry_Crash_and_Mystery_Mint_look_confused_CYOE2a.png Cherry_and_Mystery_unable_to_hear_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Alizarin_Bubblegum_as_the_other_team's_goalie_CYOE2a.png Alizarin_Bubblegum_blocking_a_goal_shot_CYOE2a.png The ball goes up.png boom goes a header ball.png Fluttershy_flubbing_her_commentary_lines_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_sinking_in_her_seat_again_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_Dash_calling_out_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_taking_a_calming_breath_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_continues_to_commentate_CYOE2a.png tucked away by number 34.png She holds it makes her move.png Fluttershy_in_front_of_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png hears the crowd.png Close-up_on_Fluttershy's_eyes_CYOE2a.png I don't believe it.png down here we mine for.png coal.png Fluttershy_giving_a_loud_audition_CYOE2a.png CHS_students_cheering_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Cheerilee_writes_Fluttershy_on_the_cast_list_CYOE2a.png ant the crowd goes wild.png Choose Applejack surefirest cure for stage fright.png is to picture everyone.png Fluttershy_and_Applejack_in_the_chicken_pen_CYOE2b.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_with_the_chickens_CYOE2b.png you never heard of this trick.png everyone does it.png and I mean everyone.png Fluttershy_talking_to_Applejack's_chicken_CYOE2b.png Chicken_clucking_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png told you.png Fluttershy_standing_on_the_audition_stage_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_and_students_looking_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Applejack_imitating_a_chicken_CYOE2b.png Applejack_giving_thumbs-up_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_looking_reassured_at_Applejack_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_about_to_begin_her_audition_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_giving_her_audition_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_listening_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_happy_with_Fluttershy's_audition_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_adds_Fluttershy_to_the_cast_list_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy's_friends_congratulating_her_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_waving_goodbye_to_her_friends_CYOE2b.png chicken trick worked huh.png actually.png everyone in the audience as you.png Fluttershy_before_a_crowd_of_Applejacks_CYOE2b.png Multiple_Applejacks_cheering_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png|We believe you Fluttershy Applejack_flattered_by_Fluttershy's_words_CYOE2b.png Applejack_happy_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png my backup plan was not so hot.png Big_McIntosh_running_from_chickens_CYOE2b.png get them back to the farm.png Big_Mac_looking_annoyed_at_Applejack_CYOE2b.png Chicken_lays_an_egg_on_Big_Mac's_head_CYOE2b.png Choose DJ Pon-3 Rainbow_looking_expectantly_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2c.png Applejack_looking_expectantly_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_mixing_music_in_the_library_CYOE2c.png Fluttershy_thinks_of_a_third_option_CYOE2c.png Cheerilee_and_students_in_darkened_gym_CYOE2c.png Miss_Cheerilee_writing_on_a_clipboard_CYOE2c.png Cheerilee_startled_by_DJ_Pon-3's_music_CYOE2c.png Smoke_machine_generating_smoke_CYOE2c.png Smoke_starts_to_cover_the_stage_CYOE2c.png Rainbow_and_AJ_looking_at_the_stage_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_wearing_her_headphones_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_spinning_her_records_CYOE2c.png Lights_and_lasers_start_filling_the_stage_CYOE2c.png Strobe_lights_shining_brightly_CYOE2c.png Blue_lasers_covering_the_stage_CYOE2c.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_with_mouths_agape_CYOE2c.png Lights_and_lasers_flooding_the_entire_stage_CYOE2c.png Stage_lights_shining_intensely_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_still_spinning_her_records_CYOE2c.png Fluttershy_appears_as_a_hologram_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3's_hologram_equipment_CYOE2c.png Fluttershy_giving_thumbs-up_to_DJ_Pon-3_CYOE2c.png Holo-Fluttershy_on_a_brightly_lit_stage_CYOE2c.png Lights_dimming_around_Holo-Fluttershy_CYOE2c.png Holo-Fluttershy_giving_her_audition_CYOE2c.png Miss_Cheerilee_and_students_looking_stunned_CYOE2c.png Miss_Cheerilee_and_students_cheering_loudly_CYOE2c.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_completely_shocked_CYOE2c.png really knows how to make an entrance.png Iris_in_on_Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_CYOE2c.png Text Support 1614293.png Exterior_shot_of_Canterlot_High_School_CYOE3.png Close-up_on_Canterlot_High_School_clock_CYOE3.png Mane_Seven_saying_goodbye_for_the_day_CYOE3.png Pinkie_Pie_pushing_the_school_doors_open_CYOE3.png how cool is chemistry.png Pinkie_Pie_joining_her_friends_outside_CYOE3.png Pinkie_Pie_revealing_her_new_chemical_formula_CYOE3.png Pinkie_holding_jalapeno_supernova_cupcakes_CYOE3.png Pinkie_Pie_licking_frosting_off_her_cupcakes_CYOE3.png Pinkie's_friends_listen_to_her;_Twilight_gets_a_text_CYOE3.png that wasn't the assignment.png Pinkie_Pie_licking_frosting_off_her_fingers_CYOE3.png you sound just like my lab partners.png Pinkie_Pie_waving_to_her_lab_partners_CYOE3.png Snips_and_Snails_covered_in_cupcake_frosting_CYOE3.png Snips_and_Snails_smiling_at_Pinkie_Pie_CYOE3.png Pinkie_Pie_waving_to_Snips_and_Snails_CYOE3.png Twilight_showing_her_phone_to_her_friends_CYOE3.png Timber_Spruce's_text_to_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE3.png Rarity_reading_Timber_Spruce's_text_message_CYOE3.png Twilight_doesn't_know_what_Timber's_text_means_CYOE3.png is it an inside joke.png a hieroglyphic reference.png code.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_a_headache_CYOE3.png I'm not used to not knowing things.png sounds like you could use a translator.png Fluttershy_offering_to_help_CYOE3.png|I could help leave this one to me.png Twilight_Sparkle_starting_to_feel_helpless_CYOE3.png who can get me out of this.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE3.png Choose Rarity Rarity_walking_past_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE3a.png fluent in all the latest text slang.png phone lingo.png Rarity_giggling_giddily_CYOE3a.png Twilight_giving_her_phone_to_Rarity_CYOE3a.png Rarity_sending_a_text_to_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3a.png so you're just gonna.png Rarity_tells_Twilight_not_to_interrupt_CYOE3a.png Rarity_continues_texting_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3a.png Rarity_giving_Twilight's_phone_back_to_CYOE3a.png Twilight_Sparkle_thanking_Rarity_CYOE3a.png what I just say.png Twilight_startled_by_her_phone_vibrating_CYOE3a.png he replied.png Rarity_reading_Timber_Spruce's_new_text_CYOE3a.png robot shooting, star, trophy.png Rarity_laughing_at_Timber_Spruce's_new_text_CYOE3a.png he's a witty one.png Rarity_replying_to_Timber_Spruce's_new_text_CYOE3a.png Twilight_thinking_about_Timber's_new_text_CYOE3a.png he won a space robot contest.png Rarity_amused_by_Twilight's_interpretation_CYOE3a.png fancy dress, anvil, high-5, napkin.png Twilight_reading_Rarity's_reply_to_Timber_CYOE3a.png Rarity_cutting_Twilight_Sparkle_off_again_CYOE3a.png Rarity_reading_Timber_Spruce's_latest_text_CYOE3a.png Rarity_laughing_at_Timber's_latest_message_CYOE3a.png do you like ice cream.png who doesn't like ice cream.png Rarity_sending_one_more_text_to_Timber_CYOE3a.png Rarity_sending_a_series_of_random_emojis_CYOE3a.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_completely_lost_CYOE3a.png what just happened.png well I started by sending.png Rarity_explaining_the_dragon_emoticon_CYOE3a.png Rarity_explains_ice_and_snail_emoticons_CYOE3a.png Rarity_explains_the_pyramid_emoticon_CYOE3a.png Twilight_processing_Rarity's_explanation_CYOE3a.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_hopelessly_lost_CYOE3a.png then he was way into it.png I was just double checking.png Rarity_explains_Twilight_and_Timber's_date_CYOE3a.png Rarity_talking_about_Sunday_CYOE3a.png Rarity_talking_about_three_o'clock_CYOE3a.png Rarity_talking_about_ice_cream_CYOE3a.png Twilight_Sparkle_making_a_smiley_face_CYOE3a.png you're welcome.png Choose Fluttershy Twilight_Sparkle_walking_with_Fluttershy_CYOE3b.png Fluttershy_thinking_about_what_to_send_CYOE3b.png Bird_lands_on_Fluttershy's_finger_CYOE3b.png sounds good.png Fluttershy_telling_Twilight_what_to_send_CYOE3b.png Twilight_Sparkle_speed-texting_CYOE3b.png all three see no evil monkeys.png Fluttershy_mentioning_cats_CYOE3b.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_speed-texting_CYOE3b.png all the cats.png Fluttershy_thinking_of_what_else_to_send_CYOE3b.png Squirrel_appears_next_to_Fluttershy_CYOE3b.png squirrel on his hind legs.png that was perfect.png what did we just send.png a bunch of cute animal emojis.png Twilight_unsatisfied_with_Fluttershy's_answer_CYOE3b.png but what does it mean.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_look_at_Timber's_reply_CYOE3b.png he say yes to the zoo.png Twilight_confused_by_Timber_Spruce's_reply_CYOE3b.png ohhhh the zoo.png Twilight_Sparkle_hugging_Fluttershy_CYOE3b.png animals are always the answer.png Choose Sunset Shimmer Exterior_shot_of_the_Sweet_Shoppe_CYOE3c.png Twilight_and_Sunset_in_the_Sweet_Shoppe_CYOE3c.png Twilight_Sparkle_deciphering_Timber's_text_CYOE3c.png golf clubs would make terrible spoons.png Sunset_Shimmer_suggests_asking_Timber_directly_CYOE3c.png great idea.png how would I ask that in emojis.png Sunset_Shimmer_rolling_her_eyes_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_Twilight's_phone_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_calling_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3c.png Twilight_Sparkle_aghast_at_Sunset's_actions_CYOE3c.png who talks on the phone.png Twilight_tries_to_get_her_phone_back_from_Sunset_CYOE3c.png Sunset_hears_Timber_Spruce_pick_up_the_phone_CYOE3c.png Sunset_talks_on_the_phone;_Twilight_covers_her_mouth_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_listening_to_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3c.png that text you sent twilight.png Twilight_Sparkle_nervously_pulling_on_her_hair_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_talking_to_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3c.png ohhhh.png Sunset_Shimmer_laughing_on_the_phone_CYOE3c.png that's what you meant.png that's what twilight thought.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_over_at_Twilight_CYOE3c.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_slack-jawed_at_Sunset_CYOE3c.png Twilight_shocked_by_what_Sunset_has_done_CYOE3c.png Twilight_Sparkle_at_a_complete_loss_for_words_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_at_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE3c.png he's wondering if you're free.png Sunset_mentioning_Timber's_mini-golf_date_CYOE3c.png oh duh.png Twilight_Sparkle_wondering_how_to_say_yes_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_out_Twilight's_phone_CYOE3c.png Twilight_talks_with_Timber_over_the_phone_CYOE3c.png yes timber.png Stressed in Show 1614348.png Rarity_rehearsing_for_the_school_play_CYOE4.png I do not share your dreams.png Sunset_directing_the_school_play_rehearsal_CYOE4.png Equestria_Girls_rehearsing_the_school_play_CYOE4.png Rarity_giving_Twilight_her_cue_again_CYOE4.png Rarity_shouting_loudly_at_Twilight_CYOE4.png Twilight_apologizes_for_missing_her_cue_CYOE4.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_her_lines_CYOE4.png my sweet summer child.png Twilight_Sparkle_running_lines_with_Rarity_CYOE4.png run lines with flash sentry.png help applejack build a stage.png Sunset_Shimmer_watching_Twilight_freak_out_CYOE4.png Twilight_Sparkle_freaking_out_CYOE4.png find time for time and time.png Twilight_Sparkle_hyperventilating_CYOE4.png Rainbow_Dash_flips_through_script_pages_CYOE4.png Sunset_Shimmer_approaching_Twilight_CYOE4.png Twilight's_friends_worried_are_about_her_CYOE4.png the last time you took a break.png Twilight_having_a_mental_breakdown_CYOE4.png I think she's broken.png Sunset_Shimmer_glaring_at_Rainbow_Dash_CYOE4.png Sunset_Shimmer_telling_Twilight_to_breathe_CYOE4.png take your mind off the play.png Sunset_Shimmer_helps_Twilight_relax_CYOE4.png Twilight_Sparkle's_friends_help_her_relax_CYOE4.png of course twilight.png let one of us help.png Pinkie_pops_out_from_behind_the_curtain_CYOE4.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_Rainbow_ready_to_help_CYOE4.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE4.png Choose Fluttershy Purple_bird_flying_through_the_sky_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_leading_a_blindfolded_Twilight_CYOE4a.png Forest_full_of_animals_CYOE4a.png an escape to nature.png Fluttershy_looks_down_at_her_boots_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy's_boots_covered_in_mud_CYOE4a.png I got mud on my boots.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_freak_out_again_CYOE4a.png Twilight_freaks_out_about_the_boot_props_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_stops_Twilight_from_leaving_CYOE4a.png don't think about that.png Fluttershy_looks_down_at_Angel_Bunny_CYOE4a.png cute as you can possibly be.png Angel_Bunny_with_huge,_adorable_eyes_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_giving_Angel_to_Twilight_CYOE4a.png Twilight_Sparkle_hugging_Angel_Bunny_CYOE4a.png so much more than big cities.png Twilight_jumps_up_and_throws_Angel_CYOE4a.png Twilight_freaks_out_about_the_stage_sets_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_more_worried_about_Twilight_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_channeling_her_geode_powers_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_in_a_heroic_pose_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_assembles_animals_of_the_forest_CYOE4a.png dazzle her with your tranquility.png Twilight_still_stressing_about_the_school_play_CYOE4a.png Birds_singing_to_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE4a.png Squirrels_tossing_a_wreath_of_flowers_CYOE4a.png Twilight_Sparkle_wearing_a_flower_wreath_CYOE4a.png Twilight_getting_a_woodpecker_back_massage_CYOE4a.png Twilight_Sparkle_starting_to_relax_CYOE4a.png this is nice.png Twilight_Sparkle_starts_dozing_off_to_sleep_CYOE4a.png Twilight_Sparkle_taking_a_nap_on_Harry's_back_CYOE4a.png let her take a little nap.png Fluttershy_asking_for_some_volunteers_CYOE4a.png Spunky_and_Plunky_the_skunks_CYOE4a.png Twilight_lying_on_a_pillow_of_skunks_CYOE4a.png Choose Rainbow Dash Twilight running down the soccer field CYOE4b.png Rainbow Dash catches up with Twilight CYOE4b.png only ten laps to go.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_ahead_of_Twilight_CYOE4b.png I'm fasting as lap as I can.png always clears my head.png Rainbow_speeds_ahead_of_Twilight_again_CYOE4b.png I promise.png you'll feel great in no time.png Rainbow_looks_back_at_Sunset_and_Spike_CYOE4b.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Spike_out_of_breath_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_streak_scene_transition_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_playing_badminton_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_swatting_the_shuttlecock_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_jumps_high_over_the_net_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_swats_shuttlecock_at_high_speed_CYOE4b.png Shuttlecocks_raining_down_on_Twilight_CYOE4b.png Shuttlecock_hits_Twilight_Sparkle's_racket_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_nervously_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_dribbling_a_basketball_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_steals_the_ball_from_Twilight_CYOE4b.png Twilight_doesn't_have_the_basketball_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_jumps_up_to_the_hoop_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_does_a_slam_dunk_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_chop_wood_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_karate-chops_the_wood_in_half_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_posing_victoriously_CYOE4b.png Twilight_looking_nervous_at_wood_plank_CYOE4b.png Twilight_about_to_do_a_karate_chop_CYOE4b.png Twilight_slams_her_hand_on_wood_plank_CYOE4b.png Twilight_fails_to_break_the_wood_plank_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_a_bruised_hand_CYOE4b.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_running_together_CYOE4b.png Twilight_running_ahead_of_Rainbow_Dash_CYOE4b.png Twilight_swats_shuttlecock_at_high_speed_CYOE4b.png Shuttlecock_whizzes_past_Rainbow_Dash_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_proud_at_Twilight_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_dribbling_the_basketball_CYOE4b.png Twilight_steals_the_ball_from_Rainbow_Dash_CYOE4b.png Twilight_shoots_the_basketball_at_the_hoop_CYOE4b.png Basketball_swishes_into_the_hoop_CYOE4b.png Twilight_tries_again_to_chop_the_plank_CYOE4b.png Twilight_karate-chops_the_wood_in_half_CYOE4b.png Twilight_runs_up_the_field_bleachers_CYOE4b.png Twilight_running_up_the_bleachers_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_jumping_with_victory_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_very_proud_of_Twilight_CYOE4b.png I only sorta let you win.png I feel completely de-stressed.png managed to give spike some exercise.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Spike_lying_on_the_ground_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_laughing_at_Sunset_and_Spike_CYOE4b.png and I guess sunset too.png Sunset_gives_thumbs-up_to_Twilight_and_Rainbow_CYOE4b.png Choose Pinkie Pie Twilight_uneasily_walks_through_the_hallway_CYOE4c.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_feeling_very_stressed_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_up_in_front_of_Twilight_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_pops_up_behind_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE4c.png get your mind off the play.png ask rarity for a makeover.png ask bulk biceps for a massage.png Pinkie_Pie_wiggling_her_fingers_CYOE4c.png Twilight_looks_down_at_Pinkie's_hand_CYOE4c.png we could ask applejack.png whip you up an apple face mask.png there are so many options.png Pinkie_Pie_surprised_by_all_the_options_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_pulling_on_her_cheeks_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_confused_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_notices_Twilight_is_gone_CYOE4c.png Twilight_about_to_drink_strawberry_milk_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_startles_Twilight_into_spilling_her_milk_CYOE4c.png Twilight_with_strawberry_milk_on_her_face_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_wiping_Twilight's_face_clean_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_an_anti-stress_list_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie's_anti-stress_list_unrolling_CYOE4c.png Twilight_shocked_by_Pinkie_Pie's_long_list_CYOE4c.png you love lists.png list of lists we could make.png we could make a list about color.png a list about numbers.png a list about buckets.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_excited_at_Twilight_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_confused_again_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_notices_Twilight_is_gone_again_CYOE4c.png Twilight_pokes_her_head_out_the_classroom_CYOE4c.png Twilight_sneaking_out_of_the_classroom_CYOE4c.png Twilight_afraid_to_run_into_Pinkie_again_CYOE4c.png Twilight_looking_around_for_Pinkie_Pie_CYOE4c.png Twilight_Sparkle_sighing_with_relief_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_popping_out_of_a_locker_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_finds_Twilight_Sparkle_again_CYOE4c.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_a_headache_CYOE4c.png I really appreciate Pinkie.png it's too much.png all I've been able to think about.png where's pinkie pie.png where's pinkie pie (2).png I haven't had one moment.png Twilight_Sparkle_having_a_realization_CYOE4c.png think about the play.png Twilight_Sparkle_successfully_de-stressed_CYOE4c.png you're welcome twilight.png Driving Miss Shimmer 1614290.png Sunset_Shimmer_talking_with_her_friends_CYOE5.png Sunset_giving_her_failed_test_to_Fluttershy_CYOE5.png Sunset_Shimmer_sliding_down_to_the_floor_CYOE5.png I didn't have enough experience.png Sunset_Shimmer_annoyed_by_her_test_failure_CYOE5.png it's my last chance.png he wants me to practice.png someone more experienced.png Rarity_scoffing_CYOE5.png darling is that all.png I can take you any time you like.png don't fret your fritters.png I can borrow granny's truck.png we could use my car.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_up_at_her_friends_CYOE5.png I guess I'll go with.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE5.png Choose Rarity Sunset_Shimmer_waiting_at_the_corner_CYOE5a.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_her_phone_CYOE5a.png Limousine_appears_in_front_of_Sunset_CYOE5a.png Limousine_in_front_of_Sunset_Shimmer_CYOE5a.png Rarity_wearing_sunglasses_in_the_limo_CYOE5a.png isn't it fabulous.png I rented it for the day.png Rarity_talking_to_Sunset_from_the_limo_CYOE5a.png I call it stretch chic.png Sunset_Shimmer_shrugging_her_shoulders_CYOE5a.png Limousine_driving_away_from_the_curb_CYOE5a.png Sunset_and_Rarity_riding_inside_a_limo_CYOE5a.png Sunset_Shimmer_picks_up_a_pad_and_pencil_CYOE5a.png both sparkling and still water.png your passengers will prefer.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_notes_CYOE5a.png Sunset_confused_by_Rarity's_driving_advice_CYOE5a.png always have your lights.png impromptu party breaking out.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_puzzed_at_Rarity_CYOE5a.png Rarity_reveals_a_hidden_panel_of_buttons_CYOE5a.png Rarity_presses_a_button_on_the_panel_CYOE5a.png Disco_lights_shining_on_Sunset_and_Rarity_CYOE5a.png Rarity_lightly_dancing_to_the_music_CYOE5a.png I'm not going to prom.png just trying to pass my driving test.png Rarity_still_dancing_to_club_music_CYOE5a.png darling can't we do both.png Randolph_the_limousine_chauffeur_CYOE5a.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_parallel-park_CYOE5a.png Sunset_Shimmer_nervously_parking_the_limo_CYOE5a.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_park_the_limo_CYOE5a.png Sunset_getting_confused_by_Rarity's_outbursts_CYOE5a.png Sunset_looking_through_limo's_interior_window_CYOE5a.png Rarity_getting_a_massage_inside_the_limo_CYOE5a.png driving can be stressful.png Sunset_and_Mr._Doodle_in_the_testing_car_CYOE5a.png Cranky_Doodle_speaks_as_Sunset_parks_the_car_CYOE5a.png the part where everyone fails.png parallel parking.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_at_Cranky_Doodle_CYOE5a.png Sunset_and_Mr._Doodle_in_the_parked_car_CYOE5a.png where on earth did you learn to do that.png I just had to.png stretch my talent.png Sunset_Shimmer_confidently_crosses_her_arms_CYOE5a.png I don't get it.png Cranky_Doodle_gives_Sunset_a_passing_grade_CYOE5a.png Sunset_Shimmer_grinning_happily_CYOE5a.png Choose Applejack Sunset_and_Applejack_in_Apple_family_garage_CYOE5b.png think nothin of it.png take a spin in the old jalopy.png who are you callin a jalopy.png Granny_Smith_pulling_on_a_tarp_CYOE5b.png Thick_cloud_of_dust_CYOE5b.png Sunset_Shimmer_coughing_up_dust_CYOE5b.png Sunset_and_Granny_looking_at_the_truck_CYOE5b.png Applejack_hugging_Granny's_old_truck_CYOE5b.png she's something all right.png the ride of your lives.png Sunset_Shimmer_driving_Granny's_truck_CYOE5b.png Sunset,_Applejack,_and_Granny's_eyes_go_wide_CYOE5b.png Granny_Smith's_truck_with_a_flat_tire_CYOE5b.png be prepared.png Sunset_Shimmer_worried_about_failing_CYOE5b.png Granny_Smith_opens_back_of_the_truck_CYOE5b.png Granny_Smith_holding_a_wrench_CYOE5b.png Applejack_lifting_up_the_truck_CYOE5b.png Sunset_Shimmer_unscrewing_tire_bolts_CYOE5b.png don't have you and granny smith.png AJ_looks_at_Sunset_while_holding_the_truck_up_CYOE5b.png Applejack_leaning_on_Granny_Smith's_truck_CYOE5b.png Cranky's_testing_car_with_a_flat_tire_CYOE5b.png I know how to change a tire.png wouldn't want you waiting around.png I guess uh you fail.png Sunset_worried_about_failing_again_CYOE5b.png I know exactly what we need.png Cranky_looking_surprised_at_Sunset_CYOE5b.png Sunset_opens_the_trunk_of_Cranky's_car_CYOE5b.png apple-jack.png Cranky_Doodle_shrugging_his_shoulders_CYOE5b.png Cranky_Doodle_grades_Sunset's_driving_test_CYOE5b.png Sunset_Shimmer_giggling_happily_CYOE5b.png Choose Fluttershy Sunset_approaching_Fluttershy's_car_CYOE5c.png sweet ride fluttershy.png Fluttershy_putting_her_cat_in_her_car_CYOE5c.png Sunset_getting_into_Fluttershy's_car_CYOE5c.png Sunset_eagerly_rubbing_her_hands_together_CYOE5c.png Sunset_Shimmer_ready_to_drive_CYOE5c.png Sunset_hears_Fluttershy_start_rhyming_CYOE5c.png nine and three is where you'll be.png adjust your mirror to see things clearer.png Sunset's_eyes_in_the_rearview_mirror_CYOE5c.png Sunset_looking_annoyed_in_rearview_mirror_CYOE5c.png the coolest drivers will admire.png Sunset_suddenly_snaps_at_Fluttershy_CYOE5c.png properly inflated tires.png what are we learning first.png Sunset_Shimmer_eager_to_learn_driving_CYOE5c.png Sunset_leaning_in_close_to_Fluttershy_CYOE5c.png I actually have a rhyme for that.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_completely_stunned_CYOE5c.png Sunset_slams_her_face_on_the_steering_wheel_CYOE5c.png Sunset_and_Mr._Doodle_in_the_parking_lot_CYOE5c.png might seem boring to you.png and it is.png it's also important.png Sunset_Shimmer_listening_to_Mr._Doodle_CYOE5c.png turn up the radio.png Sunset_Shimmer_gets_the_answer_wrong_CYOE5c.png Cranky_raising_an_eyebrow_at_Sunset_CYOE5c.png Sunset_looking_nervously_at_Mr._Doodle_CYOE5c.png Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_panic_CYOE5c.png Sunset_Shimmer_calming_herself_down_CYOE5c.png Sunset_reciting_the_Driving_Safety_Rhyme_CYOE5c.png Sunset_Shimmer_buckling_her_seatbelt_CYOE5c.png Sunset_firmly_grasps_the_steering_wheel_CYOE5c.png Sunset_Shimmer_adjusting_her_mirror_CYOE5c.png Cranky_Doodle_impressed_by_Sunset_CYOE5c.png if your driving's.png as good as your rhymings.png Cranky_Doodle_flubbing_his_rhyme_CYOE5c.png I had some help from the best.png now it's time to pass this test.png just start the car.png Iris_in_on_Sunset_Shimmer's_happy_smile_CYOE5c.png Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot 1614295.png Sunset_watching_Flash_Sentry_run_lines_CYOE6.png Flash_Sentry_rehearsing_lines_on_stage_CYOE6.png wearin boots like those.png Single_boot_prop_on_the_stage_table_CYOE6.png Sunset_notices_one_of_the_boots_is_missing_CYOE6.png cut.png Twilight_and_Flash_watch_Snips_and_Snails_laugh_CYOE6.png where's the other boot.png Snips_and_Snails_looking_offended_CYOE6.png props ain't our jobs.png Sunset_Shimmer_accusing_Snips_and_Snails_CYOE6.png Sunset_Shimmer_scolding_Snips_and_Snails_CYOE6.png Snips_feeling_embarrassed_CYOE6.png Sunset_glares_at_Snips_and_Snails_again_CYOE6.png Snips_and_Snails_looking_embarrassed_CYOE6.png the play is about magic dancing boots.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_the_single_boot_prop_CYOE6.png Rarity_overhears_Sunset_Shimmer_on_stage_CYOE6.png pilfered my bedazzled boot.png Rarity_getting_suspicious_CYOE6.png Rarity_excited_to_have_a_new_case_CYOE6.png Rarity_puts_on_a_detective_hat_CYOE6.png Rarity_in_black-and-white_noir_setting_CYOE6.png don't you worry your sweet red head.png Rarity_snaps_her_fingers_at_Sunset_Shimmer_CYOE6.png the lead whose foot that boot adorns.png and the costume designer.png dreamt of it in the first place.png let me assure you.png I shall find the boot.png Rarity_wondering_where_to_begin_CYOE6.png somebody's got to know.png Rarity_in_investigative_thought_CYOE6.png Choose Pinkie Pie Pinkie_Pie_under_the_lamp_light_CYOE6a.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_nervous_at_Rarity_CYOE6a.png if that's your real name.png Pinkie_Pie_in_a_cold_sweat_CYOE6a.png Pinkie_Pie_losing_her_composure_CYOE6a.png Pinkie_Pie_cracking_under_the_pressure_CYOE6a.png I can't take it anymore.png Pinkie_Pie_confessing_her_guilt_CYOE6a.png I'm the one.png Pinkie_Pie_sobbing;_Rarity_exasperated_CYOE6a.png it couldn't have been you.png it couldn't have.png nowhere near the auditorium.png I wasn't.png you were at the frozen yogurt shop.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_for_a_moment_CYOE6a.png Pinkie_Pie_in_blissful_ignorance_CYOE6a.png frozen yogurt in your hand.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_cup_of_frozen_yogurt_CYOE6a.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_frozen_yogurt_CYOE6a.png you were just so upset.png make you feel better.png Rarity_watches_Pinkie_eat_frozen_yogurt_CYOE6a.png something you're not telling me.png you saw something.png Pinkie_licking_frozen_yogurt_off_her_lips_CYOE6a.png at the frozen yogurt shop.png Pinkie_eats_another_spoonful_of_frozen_yogurt_CYOE6a.png I took more than one free sample.png sample spoons in the wrong cup.png Rarity_urging_Pinkie_Pie_to_slow_down_CYOE6a.png then someone took my spoon.png this is bigger than spoons.png I watched them rarity.png Pinkie_Pie_grabs_Rarity_by_the_trenchcoat_CYOE6a.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_Rarity_madly_CYOE6a.png Rarity_pulling_away_from_Pinkie_Pie's_grip_CYOE6a.png Rarity_asks_Pinkie_about_the_missing_boot_CYOE6a.png Pinkie_Pie_having_a_realization_CYOE6a.png under the pile of bell bottoms.png Missing_boot_prop_in_a_box_of_clothes_CYOE6a.png you solved the mystery.png Pinkie_licking_her_frozen_yogurt_spoon_CYOE6a.png I have so much more to confess.png Rarity_sampling_Pinkie's_frozen_yogurt_CYOE6a.png Rarity_licks_frozen_yogurt_off_her_finger_CYOE6a.png Detective_Rarity_solves_the_case_CYOE6a.png Grayscale_iris_out_on_Detective_Rarity_CYOE6a.png Choose Trixie Trixie's silhouette in the door window CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon entering Rarity's office CYOE6b.png Rarity watching Trixie enter the room CYOE6b.png Rarity looking across the table at Trixie CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon sitting across from Rarity CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon looking at her nails CYOE6b.png Rarity waiting for Trixie to start talking CYOE6b.png Rarity rolling her eyes at Trixie Lulamoon CYOE6b.png Rarity mentally monologuing CYOE6b.png Rarity glaring at Trixie with wide eyes CYOE6b.png Trixie and Rarity staring each other down CYOE6b.png Rarity raising her eyebrow at Trixie CYOE6b.png Rarity leaning over the table as she glares CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon smirking at Rarity CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon with a confident smirk CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon messing with Rarity's head CYOE6b.png Rarity looking surprised at Trixie CYOE6b.png Trixie realizing her mind games don't work CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon repositioning her chair CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon sliding into her chair CYOE6b.png Trixie and Rarity having a silent standoff CYOE6b.png Clock ticking over Trixie and Rarity CYOE6b.png Rarity starting to get bored CYOE6b.png Rarity hardening her glare at Trixie CYOE6b.png Rarity giving a confident smirk CYOE6b.png Rarity reaching under the table CYOE6b.png Trixie looking confused at Rarity CYOE6b.png Rarity puts her purse on the table CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon starting to sweat CYOE6b.png Rarity dumps her makeup kit on the table CYOE6b.png Trixie looking at all of Rarity's makeup CYOE6b.png Rarity holding a piece of lipstick CYOE6b.png Close-up on Trixie's sweat-covered face CYOE6b.png Rarity putting on lipstick CYOE6b.png Rarity wearing lipstick and staring at Trixie CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon rising from her chair CYOE6b.png Trixie glares at Rarity as she leaves CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon mentally monologuing CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon trips over something CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon looks down at the floor CYOE6b.png Trixie pointing at rocks on the floor CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon flips the light switch CYOE6b.png Rarity looking at rocks on the floor CYOE6b.png Trail of rhinestones on the floor CYOE6b.png Missing boot next to closet supplies CYOE6b.png Spike appears inside the missing boot CYOE6b.png Rarity and Trixie surprised to see Spike CYOE6b.png Spike looking remorseful CYOE6b.png Spike "I wanted to see what it's like" CYOE6b.png Spike wants to be a dancer CYOE6b.png Rarity picking up Spike the dog CYOE6b.png Rarity holding Spike in her arms CYOE6b.png Rarity reprimanding Spike the dog CYOE6b.png Spike grinning nervously at Rarity CYOE6b.png Detective Rarity solves the case CYOE6b.png Trixie mentally praising herself CYOE6b.png Spike looks confused at the fourth wall CYOE6b.png Choose Applejack Rarity interrogating Applejack CYOE6c.png Applejack thinking for a moment CYOE6c.png Applejack "buildin' the mine shaft set" CYOE6c.png Applejack "over by the costume rack" CYOE6c.png Rarity thinking for a moment CYOE6c.png Rarity grabbing the light switch cord CYOE6c.png Rarity looking among the play costumes CYOE6c.png Rarity and Applejack shocked to see Maud CYOE6c.png Maud Pie holding the missing boot CYOE6c.png Lightning strikes around Maud Pie CYOE6c.png Snips and Snails simulate thunder and lightning CYOE6c.png Rarity "of all the people, Maud?!" CYOE6c.png Rarity "I never pegged you for a crook!" CYOE6c.png Rarity confronts Maud about her crime CYOE6c.png Rarity "why aren't you answering me?" CYOE6c.png Rarity acting overdramatic CYOE6c.png Rarity faints in Applejack's arms CYOE6c.png Maud reveals the boot's crystal composition CYOE6c.png Applejack "nobody thought that" CYOE6c.png Rarity "they're just rhinestones, darling" CYOE6c.png Maud Pie talking about amethyst CYOE6c.png Rarity surprised by Maud Pie's words CYOE6c.png Rarity with wide, hungry eyes CYOE6c.png Rarity with amethysts in her eyes CYOE6c.png Rarity fantasizing about giant amethyst CYOE6c.png Rarity hugging the giant amethyst geode CYOE6c.png Rarity and Maud hug the giant amethyst CYOE6c.png Rarity and Maud fantasizing about amethyst CYOE6c.png Applejack watching Rarity fantasize CYOE6c.png Sunset takes the missing boot from Maud CYOE6c.png All The World's Off Stage All the World's Off Stage title card CYOE7.png Close-up on Sunset shouting "go!" CYOE7.png Sunset_directs_Crusaders_to_the_stage_CYOE7.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_rehearsing_as_coal_miners_CYOE7.png Sunset_Shimmer_tapping_her_clipboard_CYOE7.png Sunset Shimmer "ten seconds to set change" CYOE7.png Sunset_Shimmer_addressing_the_stage_crew_CYOE7.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_dressed_as_coal_miners_CYOE7.png Snips_and_Snails_tangled_in_stage_ropes_CYOE7.png Snips_and_Snails_as_backstage_crew_CYOE7.png Sunset_Shimmer_counting_down_CYOE7.png Sunset Shimmer shouting "pyro!" CYOE7.png Scott_Green_giving_a_thumbs-up_CYOE7.png Scott_Green_turns_on_smoke_machine_CYOE7.png Crusaders_exit_as_smoke_fills_the_stage_CYOE7.png Crusaders_running_past_Sunset_Shimmer_CYOE7.png Sunset Shimmer "bring in Shiny City!" CYOE7.png Snips_and_Snails_pulling_on_stage_ropes_CYOE7.png Rope_being_pulled_through_a_pulley_CYOE7.png Background_coal_miners_walk_across_stage_CYOE7.png Students_notice_Shiny_City_partially_off-stage_CYOE7.png Snips_and_Snails_pull_harder_on_the_ropes_CYOE7.png Snips_and_Snails_collapse_on_the_floor_CYOE7.png Students'_play_rehearsal_hits_a_snag_CYOE7.png Sunset_and_students_looking_in_shock_CYOE7.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_annoyed_CYOE7.png Sunset_blowing_hair_out_of_her_face_CYOE7.png Sunset_approaching_Snips_and_Snails_CYOE7.png Sunset_talking_to_Snips_and_Snails_CYOE7.png Sunset "get the set across the stage" CYOE7.png Snips "it's like moving a ton of bricks" CYOE7.png Snips pointing at Shiny City backdrop CYOE7.png Sunset Shimmer rolling her eyes CYOE7.png Sunset "there's gotta be a better way" CYOE7.png Twilight_Sparkle_offering_to_help_CYOE7.png Pinkie_Pie_offering_to_help_CYOE7.png Spotlight_shines_down_on_Micro_Chips_CYOE7.png Micro_Chips_under_the_spotlight_CYOE7.png formula for backstage success.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_volunteers_CYOE7.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE7.png Choose Twilight Sparkle Sunset thanking Twilight for her help CYOE7a.png Sunset looks at the Shiny City backdrop CYOE7a.png Sunset looking at the Shiny City set CYOE7a.png Sunset Shimmer "magic, go!" CYOE7a.png Sunset notices Twilight is gone CYOE7a.png Empty space where Twilight Sparkle was CYOE7a.png Choose Pinkie Pie Pinkie_Pie_blowing_lots_of_balloons_CYOE7b.png Sunset_asking_Pinkie_about_the_balloons_CYOE7b.png Pinkie_shoves_a_balloon_in_Sunset's_face_CYOE7b.png I'm not sure we have time.png time for balloons.png Pinkie Pie yelling in Sunset Shimmer's ear CYOE7b.png Constructive Criticism 1619851.png Applejack_turns_a_bolt_with_a_wrench_CYOE8.png Handsaw_cutting_through_plank_of_wood_CYOE8.png Opening Night 1619862.jpeg CHS_students_gathered_in_the_gymnasium_CYOE9.png CHS_students_talking_before_the_play_starts_CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party 1619855.jpeg Equestria_Girls_and_friends_taking_a_bow_CYOE10.png Equestria_Girls_and_friends_receiving_applause_CYOE10.png Miscellaneous You_Choose_the_Ending_title_card_CYOE.png Choose Twilight Sparkle CYOE.jpg Choose Rainbow Dash CYOE.jpg Choose Pinkie Pie CYOE.jpg Choose Applejack CYOE.jpg Choose DJ Pon-3 CYOE.jpg Choose Rarity CYOE.jpg Choose Fluttershy CYOE.jpg Choose Sunset Shimmer CYOE.jpg Choose Trixie CYOE.jpg Choose Micro Chips CYOE.jpg Choose Photo Finish CYOE.jpg Category:Galleries